


Five Conversations Rodney Doesn't Know Jeannie Had

by Tassos



Series: Five Conversations [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 14_valentines, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's . . . complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Conversations Rodney Doesn't Know Jeannie Had

**1 **

“I’m sorry, Jeannie, but we only have four spots,” says Mr. Heigle. Jeannie twists and looks at the four boys already seated in the front row of the math classroom. Her friend Matt with his too-big ears stares forlornly back while the others stare at the clock impatiently.

“But Mrs. Jameson said there were five spots and that you hadn’t found a fifth person yet.” She knows there are five spots because Rodney always talked about when he was on the elementary school Math Team it was him and the Four Blind Mice.

“Mrs. Jameson was wrong, Jeanie,” says Mr. Heigle. “Why don’t you take art for your elective?” He stands up and herds her to the door. “I’m sure you’ll have a lot of fun.”

 

* * *

 

**2 **

“Jeannie, this is an ambitious project for the science fair,” says Mr. Morris hesitantly. “I don’t know if you’re ready for this.”

“You’re letting Carl use a computer program to predict changes in Pine Lake’s water quality,” Jeannie argued. “This is the same thing except with short wave radiation.”

“I would hardly call an ecosystem the same thing as radiation.”

Jeannie restrains herself from rolling her eyes. “The program simulation will be like his,” she says with careful emphasis.

“Carl has an aptitude for programming. He’s doing very well.”

“And I’m doing better because I have actual ability,” says Jeannie. Mr. Morris gives her the same disbelieving and pitying look he gave her when he handed back her last assignment marked up in red because she thought of a better way to solve the problem than what he wanted.

“You come up with . . . interesting solutions,” he says. “From what I’ve seen of your work, this project would be wasting your time. Choose another project.”

 

* * *

**3 **

“Jeannie McKay, Michael Hederest.” Ivan introduces the prospective student and Jeannie shakes his hand. She’s the only undergrad in Dr. Gale’s group and meeting potential Ph.D students is a little daunting. “She’s been helping on the particle project.”

“In the lab?”

“And with the data analysis,” Jeannie adds proudly. She’d been very surprised the first time Dr. Gale had asked her what she thought and then listened to what she said.

Michael looks over her skeptically and turns to Ivan. “She understands it?” he asks. Jeannie feels the smile fall from her face.

“She knows what she’s doing,” Ivan nods.

“Really?” Michael looks at her again, surprised.

“’She’ is standing right here. And, yes, I understand what I’m doing,” Jeannie bites out.

“Sorry, it’s just . . .” Michael stutters through the apology with a shrug. “You’re pretty.”

 

* * *

 

**4 **

“I’m just saying, you’re not going to be taken seriously if you leave work early to go pick up your kids everyday,” says Carol around her sandwich. She closes her mouth to chew and brushes a stray hair out of her eyes.

“There is such a ting as day care these,” replies Becca. “After school programs.”

“And when they get sick from mingling with all those kids all day,” Carol counters. “You have to stay home with them. And if they get in trouble, you have to go pick them up. Summer!” she snaps her fingers. “What are you going to do then? Not work at all?”

“Summer camps,” says Becca.

“Sounds more like letting other people raise your kids if you ask me,” Jeannie chimes in.

“So what, you’re going to be a housewife like your mother?” asks Carol. “Times have changed.”

“You know, there have been studies that show that kids with a stay-at-home mom do better in school,” says Becca. “There’s a lot to be said for being around.”

“Yeah, well, I plan on avoiding the whole issue,” says Carol. “Kids are career killers.”

 

* * *

 

**5 **

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Jeannie,” says Graeme. It’s the first time Jeannie’s seen her advisor look so sad. “There’s just not enough money. With Joseph joining us this fall . . . Your project . . .” he trails off and looks down at his hands.

Jeannie can feel tears welling up in her eyes and hates that she can do nothing about them. She wipes them away angrily. “I thought you said I was set for next year even with Joseph.”

“There were unexpected difficulties,” says Graeme. “Dr. Lynn spoke with me and it’s just not going to work out.”

Jeannie snorts and closes her eyes as her hand finds its way to her flat belly. “Of course, it’s not going to work out.”

“Now, Jeannie, it might be for the best,” Graeme tries to soothe her, but Jeannie’s had enough. When she gets to the door she turns angrily and spits, “Best for whom?”


End file.
